


Вот и поговорили

by desterra



Series: Иные миры, иные встречи [3]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Современный город. Современные нравы. Прежние герои.<br/>(Зарисовка о первой встрече)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вот и поговорили

Молодчик стоял навытяжку, глядел прямо на стену и, в целом, вид имел лихой и придурковатый, как завещано было в древнем Уставе одной из древних Империй. Ничем неприкрытое старание лезло из ушей и мешало сосредоточиться. Он заглянул молодчику в глаза, стремясь найти проблески иронии или даже откровеного издевательства, а нашёл лишь чистую, незамутнённую интеллектом радужку неопределённого цвета.  
"Идиот!" — подумал он. Молодчик вытянулся ещё больше, пренебрегая законами физики и игнорируя земное притяжение. Взгляд его меж тем продолжал вовсю соответствовать данному определению. Первый день на посту мэра захудалого городишки явно удался.  
— Докладывайте, — милостиво кивнул новоиспечённый владыка Всё-Ещё-Неизвестного-Никому-Захолустья и сложил пальцы домиком, опираясь локтями на полированную столешницу.  
— Сэр? — уточнил молодчик, продолжая пялиться на стену, словно там нацарапали подсказку, целиком состоящую из нецензурных слов.  
— Состояние дел в нашей доблестной полиции, — принялся перечислять мэр, — уровень преступности в нашем городе, раскрываемость, которой могут похвастаться наши бравые полисмены. Рассказывайте, не стесняйтесь. Уверяю вас, я весьма неприхотливый слушатель. Меня устроят голые факты.  
— Сэр! — молодчик явно не собирался сдаваться без боя. — Все данные находятся у вас на столе, сэр. Файл без папки, сэр. Обнажённее не бывает.  
Мэр замер, ожидая очередного "сэр", но, к счастью или к сожалению, безрезультатно. Капитан стоял прямо, пялился на понравившуюся стену и, мэр был готов поспорить на весь бюджет уже своего городка, мысленно хихикал. Мерзко и очень громко. Или нет. Если сначала диагноз "идиот" был неоспорим, то последним предложением молодчик выдал себя с потрохами. Мэр с интересом отметил, что даже эта промашка не заставила капитана пошевелиться или скрипнуть зубами. Весьма неординарная личность. Он посверлил живую статую взглядом "как жаль, что у меня нет ямы со скорпионами, я бы вас с ней познакомил" и принялся читать представленный документ. К вящему удивлению, доклад был действительно хорош: скупые, чёткие данные, без лишней воды, таблицы, диаграммы, уточняющие вопросы. Если капитан сам составлял этот документ, то он, сам того не зная, сделал ещё один шаг в сторону от клейма недалёкого служаки. Правда, мэр не был уверен, что это имело хоть какое-то значение для стоящего навытяжку упрямца.  
— Капитан? — окликнул он спящего с открытыми глазами молодчика. Надо отдать должное, спал он так же, как стоял, ничем не выдавая скуки или нетерпения.  
— Сэр, — незамедлительно отозвался разбуженный.  
— Вам есть что добавить? — поинтересовался мэр.  
— Нет, сэр!  
— Вы уверены?  
— Да, сэр!  
— Что ж, — кивнул мэр, постаравшись, чтобы весь его вид выражал пренебрежение к столь недалёкому существу, и открыл ящик стола, вынимая из него увесистый том, — не смею больше задерживать. Это вам. Завтра жду вас с новым докладом, постарайтесь к тому моменту ознакомиться с содержимым книги.  
Молодчик сделал два шага вперёд, не глядя принял из рук мэра предложенный талмуд и, чеканя шаг, вышел из кабинета.  
Мэр прислушался. Парой секунд спустя за дверью послышалось громкое чертыхание и глухой стук.  
Витинари усмехнулся уголком губ. Всё же не идиот этот странный капитан Ваймс — сумел прийти к верным выводам. А словарь — что ж, для того, чтобы поставить самоуверенного наглеца на место, можно пожертвовать и любимой книгой.


End file.
